


Lock the Damn Door—The Sophie Likes to Watch Job

by crayonbreakygal



Series: Lock the Damn Door [3]
Category: Falling Skies, Leverage
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drama, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: As things get more serious in their universe, Sophie accidentally sees the three as they start to embark on their own relationship.  She's scared for them all.  Takes place after season four, to parallel with the Falling Skies universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest this series gets to porn. Writing Hardison, Eliot and Parker together was tough, with it being Sophie's thoughts, not one of them. There are more references to Falling Skies too, so I hope I got some of those correct. Many are vague though, almost like rumors that they'd heard along the way. This one is more serious than all the others.

Lock the Damn Door—The Sophie Likes to Watch Job

Takes place after season four, parallel with the Falling Skies universe.

They hadn’t locked the door.  Nate had told Eliot to fix it, but it had never happened.  After the talk, the frank talk about sex and what they should do about it, everyone seemed to be calmer.  There was an underlying tension though that Sophie could not get out of her head. Everyone started dancing around everyone.  The looks, the gestures, every single time someone touched another, there were looks that she could describe as wanting.

The three in front of her certainly were wanting.  Clothes were everywhere.  Parker was whispering into Hardison’s ear, smiling as she did. Eliot’s hands skimmed down her backside, body ready and willing.  Sophie felt a rush of wetness as she watched them writhe against each other.  The three of them had been working up to this. She just wondered why they took so long.  If there was an orchestra, Eliot would be conducting because he was the one showing them what to do.  Their byplay the other day, talking about watching and telling was coming true.  Words have a way. 

Eliot leaned over Parker, placing gentle kisses on Hardison’s lips. There was no way they were going to get anything done with Parker in the middle, standing, but for now, it was the hottest thing Sophie had ever seen, and she’d seen a lot.  Parker leaned her head back, arching into Hardison as she did, his hands tangling with Eliot’s, fighting for position pleasuring Parker.  It was only when Parker dropped to her knees that Sophie knew exactly what the thief was planning on doing.  Parker stroked Hardison, watching his reaction as Eliot rubbed up against her, urging her on.  As she closed her mouth around Hardison, he dropped to his knees also, probably not having the strength anymore to stand as her mouth slowly moved up and down his shaft.  Eliot had his own plans, working between her legs until he thrust forward, making Parker take Hardison deeper into her mouth.

Sophie put her hand over her mouth not to cry out.  She was throbbing now, wanting to reach down and finish herself off, but stayed for just a bit longer, not wanting to look away to deal with herself.  As Eliot started to speed up his thrusts, so did Parker’s mouth and hands, working Hardison into a frenzy. His gasps of pleasure mixed with the sounds of Eliot’s thighs slapping against Parker’s drove Sophie’s hand down, inside her pants.  As she saw Hardison tighten up, like he was ready to go, Eliot pounded into Parker harder, knowing that she was almost at her peak.  They all went off almost simultaneously, a little shout from Hardison, a grunt from Eliot and a smile a mile wide from Parker after they finished. 

Sophie stumbled out, hoping they hadn’t seen her looking.  Just as she entered the living room, Nate had come in from outside, cheeks red from the cold, bundled up and with wood in his arms.  Pulling his hat off, his curls went everywhere.

“Hey, where’s everyone?” he asked, looking at her a bit warily.

“Busy. Come here,” she replied, knowing her voice was husky.

“Soph.  Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

As he threw the wood down by the fireplace and his jacket down onto a chair, Sophie grabbed his arm, jerking it forward. Once she had him in the bedroom, she slammed the door more forcefully than she had intended.  Yanking his head down for a kiss, he came up for air once she released him.

“Glad to see you too?”

Nate had been gone a day, coming back with Eliot not an hour before. There had been conversations with survivors, but Sophie hadn’t followed it all. She didn’t want to leave their cocoon, their sanctuary, but knowing Nate, and knowing their predicament, it would have to happen shortly.

Dropping down to her knees, she unzipped him, pulled him free, and licked him up and down until he was groaning.

“Sophie, bed?” he asked.

“Yes,” she breathed on him, watching him twitch as she did.

Pushing him onto the bed, she knew she’d have him, have total control over him like this.  They always wrestled for control in the bedroom, but sometimes she just wanted to get the job done and didn’t mind since he loved being in control.  It was her turn now.  Watching the three, totally out of control but loving it, mad for each other made her want Nate even more.

Nate’s hands were in her hair, tangling in it urging her on. He growled a little as she nipped him, watching her as she took him in completely.  As her mouth worked him over, her hands tugged and pulled him also, making him shiver as she did. She could feel that he wanted to move with her, wanted to thrust into her wet mouth, but knew she wanted to be in control, so he tried to stay still as much as he could.

The ache between her legs wouldn’t go away. Finishing Nate off this way would just delay her too, so instead of doing what she was doing, she pushed him down as she was pulling off her pants. There were no objections about this from him, although he did look a bit startled at her change of heart. 

“It was just one day,” he said into her ear as she settled over him.

Nate’s eyes went wide, trying to still her movements, finally flipping her over forcefully, pinning her down.

“Sophie, remember.  I was gone.  For a day.  Don’t just assume I’m ok.  You’ve heard what happens.  I can’t lose you.”

Her hands were too busy, wrapped around him, to really hear what he was saying.  Spreading her legs apart, he worked two fingers inside her.  It wasn’t him, it wasn’t what she wanted, but it was certainly what she needed.

Sophie calmed her breathing after it was over, looking down at the mess they’d made.  She knew she was going crazy, cooped up, not knowing from day to day whether they’d survive, whether they’d be found and have to fight.  Sometimes feeling that connection was all she had.

“No children.  You’ve seen what they’ve done,” he reminded her.

Sophie shivered with that thought, knowing that he was right.  They’d have to be more careful.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Soph. Oh, I missed you.”

The kiss he gave her was sweet and loving.

“I love you. You know that don’t you?”

Nate pulled back, looking down at her now with sad eyes.  The words looked like they were on the tip of his tongue, like he wanted to say them back, but couldn’t.

“I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to leave this place.  Can’t we just figure out a way?”

“They’re coming.  We have to move, soon.”

“I don’t want to fight.”

“We’ll have to fight to survive.”

“We can keep hiding. I know we can.”

She’d had this argument with him before, telling him that they were smart enough to evade the enemy, smart enough to keep off their radar.  He didn’t believe her and had made contact with various groups to see what was going on.  She knew that once they joined other survivors, then that was it.  They’d have a hard time staying together, being a family.  Nate and Eliot would want to fight, form plans, do things that might get them hurt.  She could see why.  It was just in their nature.  It always had been.

Pushing him away, she wrapped herself up in a sheet and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.  Even the hot water was now sporadic, but she would use her five minutes to get clean.

“Sophie, just talk to me,” she could hear him say outside the door.

“I’m done talking.”

She was scared and had admitted that to the others.  Fighting just wasn’t her style.  Evading, conning, that was her style.  Yet she knew that method wouldn’t work with these aliens.  And she wouldn’t take the chance not knowing how they worked.  Of course, she didn’t know exactly how they communicated, and really didn’t want to find out.

After finishing her short shower, she noticed that the others were all in attendance now in the living room, somewhat silent though, which worried her.  Were they sorry they’d actually given in to their temptations and desires?  They had looked so beautiful together.  That just didn’t make sense.  The reading of their emotions seemed to be getting harder by the day since hers were so wrapped up in theirs now.  She always felt she could separate herself from the others if just to observe.  Now, it seemed like she couldn’t.  Or maybe she didn’t want to do that in the first place. 

“Hey, Soph,” Parker called quietly.  “Used your five?”

“Had to,” she said as she glanced over at Nate, who sat with Eliot at the table, map spread out before them.

They were planning on joining a war she felt they knew nothing about.

“I’m gonna use mine later tonight,” Hardison joked a little.

Since Parker didn’t mind the five minute showers, she just rolled her eyes at Hardison.  The one thing that Sophie had insisted upon was all of them being clean, at least until they couldn’t any more.  She’d heard of too many survivors without access to hygiene catching awful diseases by being in camps.  Another reason why she didn’t want to move on.

“How close are they?” she finally asked the two men.

“Fifteen miles, give or take a mile or two.  There’s just no way to tell at this point.  We’re isolated, hidden by the trees.  But if they spot smoke or one of us out, there could be hell to pay.”

Eliot was right, she couldn’t deny that.

“We should keep the fires to a minimum then, none during the day?”

“Might be a good idea,” Eliot answered.  “For now.”

“Eliot and I are going to do reconnaissance in a few days, figure out what’s going on.”

“Here, you gotta take this.”

Hardison had been working on some new tech for them, built from scavenged parts from the downed mechs they had encountered.

“Might come in handy.  I hope it might help track them.  I can only test it in the field though.”

As Hardison showed Eliot how it worked, Nate’s eyes were still on the map.

“I’m scared,” Sophie said, all eyes turning to her.  “I’m scared and I don’t want to lose any of you.  Please don’t go out there, you two.  Please.”

“Soph, if we could figure out another way, we would.  We just can’t sit back any longer and let this slide.  There’s no place to hide. You understand that, don’t you?”

She knew Eliot was right.

“There are people that need our help,” Nate added.

That’s what it always came down to with him.  He sometimes didn’t see what was directly in front of him, but give him a downtrodden individual, then he’d be right there, willing to sacrifice his life.

“And if you encounter one of those mechs or those ugly skitters, then that’s it, Nate.  You’ve seen what they can do.”

“I know, Sophie.  I know,” he shouted. “I watched as one of those things ripped someone apart.  So I know.  There wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it.  This is not regular warfare, where the other side is shooting bullets at us.  We can’t just duck and cover any more.”

And they were too damn smart just to play soldiers, taking orders.  Once they found a group to join, Sophie knew they would put themselves in danger.

“There’s a group, supposed to be in Charleston.  We could head south.”

“Do you know how far that is?” she reminded Eliot.  “It could take months, years before we got there.  How many aliens are in between us and Charleston?  Millions?  Do you know?”

“No, I don’t.  But if there’s civilization?”

“I don’t want to be around people,” Parker announced.  “They all die, sooner than later.  They’re all too stupid to protect themselves.  They can’t hide well enough, forage well enough, like we can.”

“I see that’s two votes of no,” Nate stated, arms now crossing his body. 

“I’m not saying we don’t want to go, eventually,” Sophie told him.

“And now’s the time to go.  Winter is over.  Our supplies are at a minimum. I don’t know if we can replace them now.  The last time we went out, we had to go miles and miles just to find anything.  And we encounter the damn things at every turn.”

“Then we go north. Why can’t we go north?” Parker wondered.

“There’s a base, just north, probably fifty miles at most.  We don’t know what it’s for.  It’s well protected.  They’re moving into this area and there’s not a damn thing we can do about it.”

Nate’s logic and Eliot’s intel scared Sophie.  They were right, she knew. 

“How much time?”

“I don’t know, a few days, maybe a week or two.  Once we figure out a route to take, then we’ll go.  That’s what we’re tryin’ to do right now.”

“It’s gonna take me a few more days to get the truck going.  I need a few more parts though, so we gotta get those.”

Sophie really didn’t want to ride in a truck that probably fit three people at most and cram five inside.  It would work.  It wouldn’t be comfortable. 

“And one more supply run.  I know of an army surplus store.  We gotta get outfitted if we are gonna be ready.”

Sophie didn’t want to be vain, but military?  Eliot was right.  Being ready for anything would help them in the future.  He was always right.

“What else did you see, when you were out there?” Parker asked.

Sophie really didn’t want to hear, but they’d brought back stories.  She was the only one who hadn’t traveled much.  Twice she’d been out of the area of the cabin and it had turned her stomach.  No one buries the dead when there isn’t time.  The smell of the carcasses of the aliens mixed with the fighting had made her weak in the knees.  It was just a simple supply run.  She’d seen too much, way too much to want to go back out.  It was the kids that startled her.  Four of them, dead of course, spikes protruding from their backs.  It looked like they’d been dead for a while.  The awful thing was it looked like they’d been executed by human weapons, which Eliot had confirmed.  One couldn’t have been more than five years old, possibly younger.  They’d heard stories of the aliens taking children, making them into something that looked like monsters.  Now they knew firsthand.

Anyone they met along the way was wary of them, but with Eliot’s firepower, they stayed away.  She didn’t know what they would have done running into these survivors if Eliot hadn’t been there.  Some of them looked closer to being savages, probably from lack of food.  Once Eliot was able to break into the place where there was food, they’d grabbed what they could to fit into the truck.  Then Nate led some survivors there so they could eat too, knowing that it might help them make it through for a little while longer. As they headed out of the town where they had found supplies, Sophie turned to see skitters running to where they’d been not ten minutes prior.  They hadn’t spotted the truck since they were heading in the opposite direction. There was no way to warn the survivors. No way.

Eliot wanted to try, but was warned away by Nate. There had been no way they’d make it back in time.  The aliens were too efficient, too quick, and way too dangerous.  And Eliot didn’t have enough firepower to take on more than a few at a time. Sophie had nightmares for days, Nate holding her in the middle of the night, Parker stroking her hair, Eliot squeezing her hand.  Hardison stayed close to her during the day, watching for signs of distress, fixing her tea as needed.  It had affected her the most. Her soul was hurting and sometimes she didn’t know if it could ever be fixed.

The only solace she had were the fact that they all loved her, all treated her so carefully.  Maybe that was the wrong approach.  Maybe she did want to be toughened up, to survive out there.  She’d survived many trials before, but none so violent.

“Teach me how to fight, Eliot.  I need to know how to use these weapons, how to evade those damn things. Teach me what you know.”

Nate objected vehemently, but Eliot did not.  He could tell that she needed that, to take control of what was going on around her.  She also needed to not be a liability, especially if the fighting did get close enough.  Carrying her own weight was the objective. It wasn’t like she wanted to kill anything.  By her own admission, she’d come close several times throughout her life, although it hadn’t been by choice.  The life of grifting was inherently dangerous.  Nate knew that.  So did Eliot.  She’d always wondered what Parker had encountered along the way too.  Only Hardison didn’t seem to have been exposed to the darker elements, until he met the team that is.

Over the next few days, Eliot showed all of them how to use the weapons they had at their disposal.  Nate didn’t need much in the way of help and was still in the planning stages anyway.  Parker took to the new weapons like she was born doing this.  Hardison had actually made some of the weapons himself, so he knew exactly what to do and was quite accurate in using them.  All that game playing must help, Sophie thought.  She hated the things, but used them efficiently.  Eliot was impressed at her skills, even when she beat Hardison one afternoon in a shooting contest.

When they got back from their practice range, they found Nate sitting on the sofa, head in his hands.

“Nate, what’s happening?”

“Hardison, your radio works.”

A smile spread across his face, knowing that he had contributed to the cause yet again.

“Looks like the settlement near Chicago is gone.  Just gone.  That’s all I could get from the message.  I’m wondering if Charleston is gone too.”

“But isn’t that where we’re headed?  What are we going to do?”

“Parker, we’ll move until we know more.  There has to be more settlements out there.  We just can’t sit still any longer.”

“So we go?  When?” Sophie asked, not really wanting to know.

“No moon in eight days.  I suggest we start out then, just in case.  Harder to see us if we have to move at night.  We can do this, can’t we?”

Now Nate was having second thoughts.

“We can do this,” she tried to reassure herself and the others. 

Pulling him into her arms, he tightened his hold on her. Both Eliot and Parker were hugging too.

“Hey, what about me?”

Both groups pulled Hardison in, forming a group hug. 

“We can do this.”

“We can do this,” Sophie responded to Nate, now trying to reassure him.


End file.
